


Demons (songfic)

by AlexDraccia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Universe, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, Katsuki Yuuri Is a Victor Nikiforov Fan, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sherlock is Alone, Song: Demons (Imagine Dragons), Songfic, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDraccia/pseuds/AlexDraccia
Summary: Songfic ambientado en el canon de YOI e inspirado en la canción "demons de imagine dragons""Don't get too close, is dark inside, is where my demons hide is where my demons hide"// no te acerques mucho está oscuro adentro es donde se esconden mis demonios.Todos tenemos nuestros propios demonios, todos tenemos algo que no queremos mostrar a los demás, algo que nos hace daño.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Demons (songfic)

"When the days are cold, and the cards are fold"// cuando los días son fríos y las cartas se doblan

No podía ser cierto, haber quedado último en su primer GPF , ver destrozada la oportunidad de alcanzar a su ídolo y cada comentario hablando de su bajo desempeño, habían hecho que sus ánimos se enfriasen aún más que la pista en la que acababa de patinar.

"And the saints we see are all made of gold"// y todos los santos que vemos están hechos de oro

Y aunque algo en su interior le decía que jamás iba a tener lo necesario para siquiera tocar un cabello de Nikiforov, se reprendió a si mismo por pretender llegar a un nivel totalmente imposible para su persona, tratar de alcanzar a un patinador de oro, siendo que él no podía aspirar ni al bronce, nada había servido, ¿Para qué había entrenado tanto, para qué tanto esfuerzo? Si nunca iba a tener una medalla de oro.

"When your dreams all fail"//cuando todos tus sueños fallan

Salió del recinto sintiéndose un fracaso, sintiendo todos sus sueños caer por la borda, sus ojos casi no podían retener más las lágrimas cuando escuchó una voz decir su nombre "Yuri" volteó para comprobar que no era él el aludido, si no su homónimo ruso "debes cambiar la secuencia de pasos de tu programa..." y escuchó al rubio hablar fastidiado "gané, ¿Qué más da?" 

"and the ones we hail are the worst of all"// y a los que saludamos son los peores de todos

Entonces lo miró, los ojos de Viktor Nikiforov al fin habían notado su existencia, más los colores se disolvieron en un instante "¿Quieres una foto?" Preguntó el albino, ¿A caso era una broma? No... no era ninguna broma y lo sabía, él nunca estuvo más allá del nivel de un fanático, ni siquiera era reconocido como un competidor, Viktor no podía verlo como su competencia, ¿creer que podía conocer a su ídolo en el mismo recinto? Que idiota fue, nunca llegaría a tener más que una foto de Viktor, debía aceptarlo de una vez.

"And the blod's run stale"// y la sangre se seca

Ya había pasado tiempo, 4 meses habían hecho lo posible por crear las cicatrices necesarias para seguir viviendo sin desangrarse, incluso llegó a aburrirse de estar deprimido, se sintió tan bien al hacer esa rutina frente a Yuko. Se sintió bien hasta que llegó Viktor Nikiforov al onsen de su familia con la consigna de convertirse en su entrenador.  
Desde ese momento, pasaron muchas cosas, logró muchas cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, incluso se ganó a Viktor como entrenador derrotando a Yurio en la competencia de aguas termales, por fin podía sentirse orgulloso de si nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

"I want to hide the truth, I want to shelter you"// quiero ocultar la verdad, quiero protegerte

"Yuuri, vamos a dormir juntos" "Yuuri, vamos a tomar un baño" "Yuuri" "Yuuri" la insistente voz de Viktor aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para intentar acercarse a él y conocerlo mejor. No es que Yuuri no quisiera pasar tiempo con su ídolo, por el contrario, únicamente quería ahorrarle las molestias de verlo con un ataque de pánico o escucharlo decir cosas crueles de si mismo, quería proteger a Viktor de sus problemas y de su debilidad.

"But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide"// pero con la bestia adentro, no hay dónde podamos escondernos

Más sabía que no importaba lo mucho que hiciese, las crisis no operaban con lógica calendárica, ni avisaban antes de llegar, no eran algo que pudiera dejar en la privacidad de su habitación si no que lo acompañan a todas partes y tarde o temprano Viktor lo vería desmoronarse, tarde o temprano iba a saber que era débil y tenía problemas

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed"// no importa que sembremos, seguimos hechos de codicia

Aún así, incluso si era odiado por arrebatar a Viktor del mundo, estaba seguro de que Viktor se había convertido en su entrenador por cuenta propia, él era el único que podía satisfacerlo, sabía que era mejor que cualquier otra mujer.

"This is my kingdom come this is my kingdom come"// está es la llegada de mi reino

Y lo iba a demostrar, ganaría esa medalla de oro con Viktor a su lado, iba a lograrlo, sin importar qué.

"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, is where my demons hide, is where my demons hide"// cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, es donde mis demonios se esconden

Había pasado tiempo, se encontraban en la copa de China, la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien por la emoción de que Viktor se encontrase a su lado en la misma cama. Durante el calentamiento comenzó a estresarse y sintió un ataque de pánico manifestarse repentinamente cuando escuchó las duras palabras de su entrenador "si fallas, asumiré la responsabilidad, y dejaré de entrenarte." No pudo retenerlo más y se soltó a llorar "lo sé, estoy acostumbrado a hacerme responsable de mis errores, pero me preocupa porque esta vez mis errores podrían dejarte mal" terminó por decir, dejando a Viktor con una notoria confusión en el rostro "no se cómo reaccionar en estas situaciones, ¿Debería besarte o algo así?" Preguntó "¡no! Solo ten más fe que yo en que voy a ganar" era todo lo que necesitaba, necesitaba que Viktor confiara en él, necesitaba sentir esa confianza que él difícilmente podía brindarse a si mismo en ocasiones.

"Don't get too close, is dark inside, is where my demons hide, is where my demons hide"// no te acerques mucho, está oscuro adentro, es donde se esconden mis demonios

Nunca creyó lo que estaba pasando, al finalizar su presentación, ante los aplausos y vítores del público, Viktor lo había besado "fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sorprenderte más de lo que tú me sorprendiste."  
Después de eso las cosas lentamente comenzaron a cambiar entre ambos y lo que comenzó como una relación alumno-entrenador se fue tornando en algo más romántico. Pero aún así, cada vez que Viktor trataba de acercarse más a Yuuri este entraba en pánico, aún no quería mostrarse por completo, aún tenía miedo de que Viktor se marchara si descubría sus demonios, tenía miedo de alejar a la primera persona a la quiso aferrarse.

"At the curtain's call is the last of all"// todo termina cuando cae el telón

Ahora faltaban solo la copa rostelecom antes del GPF, todo iba bien cuando una llamada de su hermana cambió abruptamente los planes de ambos. Makkachin se había atragantado con unos manjus y no iba a permitir que la historia de vicchan se repitiera. Así, Yuuri quedó al cuidado de Yakov mientras Nikiforov regresaba a Japón.  
Por alguna razón comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de retirarse después de haber quedado cuarto en el programa corto, aún no era decisivo, pero creía que se acercaba la hora de poner fin a las cosas

"When the lights fade out, all the sinners crawl"// cuando se apagan las luces, los pecadores se arrastran

Viktor ya había regresado. Sin embargo el programa de Yuuri esta vez había puntuado por debajo de los 100, mientras que Yurio había roto un récord mundial, tan solo salir de la pista comenzó a sentirse mal, más tuvo que reprimir cualquier signo de ansiedad puesto que se encontraba en público 

"So they dug your grave "//así ellos cavaron tu tumba  
  
A penas terminó de patinat Otabek, Yuuri escuchó una voz a sus espaldas "Otro que supera al cerdo." Los comentarios de Yurio no ayudaban para nada.

"And the mascarade, will come calling out at the mess you've made"//y la mascarada, vendrá reclamando por el desastre que hiciste

Saliendo del recinto, solo podía disfrazar sus emociones y fingir estar bien cuando no paraba de decirse a si mismo que estaba haciendo un desastre, estaba fallando incluso con Viktor como entrenador, aún no había podido ganar un solo oro, ¿A caso podría hacerlo en la final?

"Don't want to let you down, but I am hell bound"// no quiero defraudarte, pero estoy atado al infierno

No quería que todo el trabajo de Viktor cayera en saco roto por su culpa, él lo sabía, sabía que nunca lograría tener un oro, sabía que estaba gastando el tiempo del Viktor, su destino no iba más allá del de ser un patinador de segunda.

"Though this is all for you, don't want to hide the truth"// aunque todo esto es para ti, no quiero ocultar la verdad

Tenía que decírselo, tenía que decirle que estaba planeando su retiro para cuando terminara final. No podía seguir acaparando a Viktor y matarlo lentamente como competidor. Era lo mejor para Viktor.  
Se sentó frente a su pareja y finalmente dejó salir las palabras que estuvieron atormentando durante tantos días "terminemos con esto tras la final" dijo de golpe

"No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed"// no importa que sembremos, seguimos hechos de codicia

"No pensé que Yuuri Katsuki fuera una persona tan egoísta" dijo el albino. Viktor se sentía terrible, incluso comenzó a llorar frente a su prometido, él creyó que Yuuri lo necesitaría más, que las palabras que dijo en el aeropuerto "se mi entrenador hasta que me retire" eran una verdadera propuesta de matrimonio.

"This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, is where my demons hide, is where my demons hide"// esta es la llegada de mi reino. Cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios

Yuuri retiró su platinado cabello para ver sus ojos, pero él estaba molesto y realmente asustado, no quería separarse de Yuuri, no quería que nada terminara, quería estar a su lado siempre, quería que el juramento que esos anillos representaban durara más que una temporada, quería que su promesa fuera más allá, quería amarlo hasta el fin de sus días

"Don't get too close, is dark inside, is where my demons hide, is where my demons hide"//no te acerques mucho, está oscuro adentro, es donde se esconden mis demonios

No quería estar solo de nuevo, no quería volver a hundirse en esa terrible soledad que lo había consumido durante años, no debió dejar que Yuuri llegara tan dentro de sus sentimientos, ya debería saber que nadie lo iba a necesitar nunca, que solo lo buscaban por su fama y su renombre, no debería estar llorando ahora, lo estaba arruinando todo, nadie debería verlo derrumbarse de esa forma, pero no pudo reprimir su miedo por más tiempo.

"They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate"//ellos dicen que es lo que haces, yo digo que depende del destino

Yuuri quedó desconcertado al ver las lágrimas de su prometido "no esperaba verte llorar" dijo esperando solucionar algo "¡Estoy loco! ¿Si?" La respuesta de Viktor lo hizo darse cuenta de la manera más repentina posible. Viktor también tenía sus propios demonios, también tenía miedo, estaba asustado, debía haber muchos más problemas ocultos detrás de esa perfección exterior, tal vez, la decisión de ser su entrenador no era una mera jugada del destino.

"It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go"// está tejido en mi alma, necesito dejarte ir

Viktor pensó que la soledad era lo único seguro en su futuro, y que no podía seguir arrastrando a Yuuri contra su voluntad. Yuuri pensó que el fracaso y la inseguridad era lo único destinado para él y que no podía dejar que sus fallas e inseguridades hundieran a Viktor.

"Your eyes, they shine so bright, I want to save that light"// tus ojos son tan brillantes, quiero salvar esa luz

"Si quieres que terminemos tras la final... no te detendré, no quiero arrastrarte a mi soledad ni presionarte a hacer algo que no quieras, tienes mucho tiempo por delante, tu futuro se ve lleno de luz, no todos tenemos esa ventaja" dijo Viktor listo para recibir una despedida por parte del japonés "¡No! No quiero que nada de esto termine, pero no quiero apagar tu luz, no quiero que dejes de competir por mi culpa, se que si sigues como mi entrenador hasta que tenga una medalla se acabará tu tiempo como competidor, quiero que regreses a la pista, no quiero ser un ancla para tu carrera" respondió Yuuri

"I can't escape this now, unless you show me how"// no puedo escapar de esto ahora, a menos que me muestres cómo

"¡Solo quédate a mi lado¡" Gritaron los dos a la vez, y miraron sus ojos, ambos llenos de lágrimas, ambos temblando de miedo, ambos habiendo ocultando tantas emociones a lo largo del tiempo, ahora se necesitaban más que nunca, necesitaban superar el miedo, alejar sus demonios, ambos sabían que no podrían lograrlo solos, y que la persona que tenían enfrente tampoco lo lograría sola

"When you feel my heat look into my eyes, is where my demons hide is where my demons hide"// cuando sientas mi calor, mira dentro de mis ojos, es donde se esconden mis demonios

Ambos se abrazaron, sintieron el calor del otro, dejaron salir su llanto sin contenerse hasta que más respiraciones se regularizaron, miraron sus ojos nuevamente y se besaron, sin palabras, solo un suave beso bastó para saber que nunca volverían a estar solos, que no estaban fallando, que siempre estarían ahí para el otro, que querían seguir juntos y que independiente de todo decidían estar juntos, decidían apoyarse y seguir adelante, bastó una mirada para saber que nunca tendrían que ocultar sus miedos de nuevo

"Don't get too close is dark inside is where my demons hide is where my demons hide"// no te acerques mucho, está oscuro adentro, es donde se esconden mis demonios

Ya no tenían miedo de mostrar todas sus facetas, sus temores, sus inseguridades, sus demonios. Acordaron que después de la final cada uno haría lo que quisiera, si Yuuri decidía o no retirarse sería una decisión que Viktor iba a respetar, si Viktor decidía o no volver a competir, sería una decisión que Yuuri iba a respetar.

Después de algún tiempo, Yuuri estaba en Rusia viviendo y entrenando con su prometido, cuando la ansiedad atacaba, él sabía que podía contar con Viktor para escucharlo y quedarse a su lado, y cuando Viktor sentía miedo de estar solo otra vez, Yuuri siempre estaba ahí para abrazarlo, para recordarle que nunca se alejaría de él y que siempre estarían juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo mucho esta canción, espero haberla podido integrar bien en el canon de YOI.
> 
> Y recuerden, si se sienten al límite, están deprimidos, se sienten mal o simplemente tuvieron un mal día. No están solos, siempre hay alguien en este mundo que se preocupa por ustedes y que quiere escucharlos, al menos yo estoy dispuesta a escucharlos.
> 
> No te rindas, eres una persona maravillosa


End file.
